1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twist exerciser, and more particularly to a twist exerciser having rotatable or pivotal foot pedals or foot supports to comfortably support the users on the twist exercisers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical twist exercisers have been developed and comprise a rotatable platform rotatably supported on a base, to support users thereon, and to allow the users to twist their bodies or their waist portions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,389 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,408 to Wilkinson disclose two of the typical twist exercisers having a rotatable platform for rotatably supporting the users thereon. However, the legs of the users may not be rotated relative to the rotatable platform and may thus have a good chance to be twisted or hurt during the twisting operations or exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,340 to Jerome discloses another typical twist exerciser having a pair of foot rests disposed on a rotatable table for supporting the users thereon. However, the legs of the users also may not be rotated relative to the rotatable table and may thus have a good chance to be twisted or hurt during the twisting operations or exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,180 to Simjian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,441 to Simjian, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,690 to Gilman discloses three other typical twist exercisers each also having a rotatable platform for supporting the users thereon, and each further having a handle coupled to the rotatable platform, to rotate or drive the rotatable platform with the handle. However, similarly, the legs of the users also may not be rotated relative to the rotatable platform and may thus have a good chance to be twisted or hurt during the twisting operations or exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional twist exercising devices.